bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Relinquished Emotions
, (mentioned) |characters=Isabella Fernandez, Kinari, Nobu Orochi, Jamison Stevenson, Jonathan Remington, Magnus Kristoffer, Minori Ryota (mentioned) }} Relinquished Emotions Only minutes since ShineSparkTimes latest announcement regarding H.O.P.E and Sagittarius, Japan and the rest of the world has gone nuts. Since ShineSparkTimes first announcement on the progress made in the War on Drugs, many heroes have become increasingly more involved. Due to the little progress made before The Inquisitor and Dragon King uncovering, some of the world's greatest heroes would shy away from the war as It would be considered a lost cause. But with new plenty of new information and a target to finally take down, a new spark has filled their hearts and plenty of heroes are now on the taking arms against the sinister cartel. But with the world greatest hero being taken out of the picture, many wonder if many will go silent again. The Japanese Government has also made moves themselves, hiring world renowned British investigator and detective; Jamison Stevenson. Heroes are encouraged to either message him through a secure message board online or visit him in person. Thirty-Five thousand feet above water, a plane branded with the logo ‘’Desire’’ soared through the skies. While capable of holding over seventy passengers, it only held two; Desire’s founder and leader Isabella Fernandez and her new intern of U.A. High. The two were just returning from one of her many trips to the United States where she spoke during the annual Women’s March. Now returning to her home in Japan, she finally had time to dig her nails into solving the War on Drugs problem. Just posting her tweet about her immediate action in War on Drugs, she was ready to role. “Reasoning with the public won’t stop the problem. Narcotics are infection which can only be excised from the source.” Isabella thought as she pulled out her phone. Connecting to a secure chat room hosted by the Japanese Government known as HELP!. Here made her attempt to reach out to the British Investigator. “Mr. Stevenson, the man with all the info. I was wondering if you and I could get together to discuss the intel you’ve acquired on the Omoikane Cartel.” She typed. “Let me know when you’re available A.S.A.P. Can’t wait to see you. *HEART FACE* *HEART FACE* *HEART FACE*” she finished before pressing send. Only moments after, she’d get a response. “Good day Ms. Hana, unfortunately for you, I am unavailable to meet in person for quite some time. Luckily, people have developed these devices, so we can contact and communicate with each other from anywhere. How about we simply use our respective devices?” “That will work as well! So, what information can you share with me?” she responded immediately. “You must tell me what you “DESIRE” and I’ll see if I can grant you what you seek.” Detective Stevenson responded just as quick. “Information about the leader of the Omoikane Cartel?” Isabella followed. “My information on said person is scarce and unreliable. I will not be sharing this piece of info with you.” Jamison said. “I see. Do you have a location on one of their bases or headquarters?” Isabella continued to ask. “Indeed, I do. Several bases actually.” Jamison answered “But I am only allowed to grant to give you one.” He quickly continued. “Well, I would like the one with highest ranking officer or member of the organization.” She confidently responded. After two minutes, Jamison finally responded. “In Katango Towers you’ll find what you DESIRE.” A smile arrived on her face as she received the intel. “Looks like we’re going to one of Japan’s most famous clothing designers.” She said, hoping to grab the attention of her new intern. "Really?" she asked, excited. "Do you wear Katango?" Isabella followed up. "Yeah, why?" "You wear Katango instead of Desire?!?" Isabella exclaimed. "I can't believe you want to be a hero here but don't even wear our signature clothing line!" "I wear their accessories, ma'am. I'm wearing the Desire sweater-vest right now!" she responded hastily, chuckling slightly. Isabella did notice her outfit selection prior to them boarding the plane, but she had forgotten. "Oh, what a dear. " she giggled and blushed. But then her face became a little more serious. "Unfortunately, my clothing line rival appears to have some connections to the Omoikane Cartel." Kinari raised a brow in response. "Really?" she asked intriguingly. She crossed her arms and began to ponder. "It does make sense with the rumours I've heard at school." Surprised that Kinari was more knowledgeable on the subject than herself, Isabella became skeptical. "Interesting, and what have you heard?" Kinari quickly responded. "Well, we all knew that there was some famous business that had had to be connected to the Omoikane. There had to be some way to get funds. We also realized that there the business had to be rich enough to constantly supply the funds. Meaning it either had to be Desire or Katango. And I knew it couldn't be Desire." Giving her little room to breathe, Isabella pressed on. "And how detonators themselves. Are they popular in UA? Have you ever been tempted to use them? Do you know anyone that has?!?!?" "Of course not, I'd never take them!" she responded, somewhat offended. "But...I've heard of people that have taken it. A friend of mine, Kurono hasn't come to school in a while. They say he's sick, b-but...I know he's dead." "But now that I think of it, he wanted to intern of Katango." Isabella smirked. "It seems you have forgotten one of the most valuable lessons I've taught you. Never let anyone, and I mean anyone, get under your skin. This skill in unprecedented in both battle and interviews. People will try to get something out of you." she explained. "Always remain composed and never seem flustered. Take a breath if you ever feel overwhelmed and try to isolate the problem. Really it isn't as big as you usually perceive it to be." Isabella continued Kinari nodded in response. "I'm sorry ma'am." "Don't apologize dear, you intern to learn." Isabella smiled, revealing her dazzling white teeth. Kinari smiled in response. "Yes, ma'am!" "Back to the topic at hand. You mentioned a classmate who was interested in interning as Katango. I would suggest we got give his parents a visit but that feels like a job for the detectives." Isabella pondered out loud. "I wonder why he'd allign himself with the cartel." "He said he needed to right a wrong." Isabella gazzed at her phone. "What do you think Kinari-dear. Should we arrive announced or unannounced?" "Unannounced makes more sense. If your hunch is correct, then they'll try to hide any evidence that they're connected to Omoikane." Pleased by Kinari's thought process, Isabella let out another smile. "I agree." "You sure you're ready for this? Pretty sure things are going to get intense in there." Isabella suddenly spat, appearing to be legitimately worried for the teenager. Kinari nodded, not a single trace of fear on her face. "A hero always has to be ready, don't they?" "Let's do this! Do what ya need to do before we land." Kinari nodded, and only closed her eyes, taking in deep breathes. It was a calming technique taught to her from her father. It would remove the stress and worry Kinari felt. "She'll be a good one. Glad I have the chance to guide and offer her the experience I have." Isabella thought, before standing up and walking into the next room of the plane. ---- In Tokyo, Jamison Stevenson found himself sitting in the office again not doing anything. "Fuocking shit ey. I gotta stop sitting on my arse and solve this puzzle." he yelled. "I'd have hoped you'd have solved more of it by this point." A prim and proper voice spoke from the door, his English accent was very distinct. "Jamison Stevenson I presume, lead investigator on the Omoikane Cartel." The man continued. His emerald hair and eyes peering at the man with an unwavering expression on his face. Behind him stood another man, he was a bit shorter than the green haired man and carried a book, his hair gleamed silver. The green haired man gave Jamison no time to speak as he continued his speech. "I'm Jonathan Remington and this is Magnus Kristoffer, we're members of the organization known as S.U.I.T. We're here for any information you have on the cartel and any leads you can give us." He finished. Magnus stood behind him, his eyes glued to a book in his hand. The writing on the front seemed to be in Norwegian. "Oh gawd, another one of you heroes. I swear you guys are a pain in my arse. Always asking asking asking, but never giving giving giving giving." Signs of his OCD began to show. After a brief pause, Jaminson continued. "Please,I beg your pardon, I did not mean to snap at you as I did. I have a good deal of information on the syndicate, what would you like to know, liek specifically?" he asked, analyzing the two men who walked into his office. But before they could even answer he asked another question. "Would you like some tea?" he then began to prepare three cups of tea. "You're complaints have been noted for further improvement." Jonathan spoke flatly as he sat down upon a chair. "Yes, english breakfast with a cube of sugar please." He spoke looking to Magnus with an inquisitive gaze. "I'll take peppermint if you have that." Magnus replied, looking back to the book he was reading. "So anyways Jamison, We'd like to know really everything you have or specifically anything unsolved that you think might spark a lead." Jonathan continued. "Everything..." he began, dosing off to another moment of silence. He prepared their servings in the mean time. "I once again beg for you pardon as I don't give all my current information to once source. I've been instructed to only provide fragments of all the information I possess. Keep the target on their toes, yes?" Jamison waited, this time expecting a response. "Very well then." Jonathan replied, meeting the man's gaze. "Then give us the most pertinent information, anything that could give us a lead on the cartel or spark an idea." Jonathan spoke. He then turned back to glare at Magnus who promptly closed his book and came to his side, leaning on his chair with a bored expression as the two awaited Jamison's statement. "Well the most promising lead I have has already been given to another hero." he began, handing the respective heroes their respective dishes. "I don't know how you feel about working with other heroes, but this source has solid grounds and evidence." Jamison was curious to see if the two heroes were interested in sharing the fame with another. "I have no quarrels with it, I'm more interested in solving this crime. What about you Magnus?" Jonathan asked his companion. "Long as they're cooperative and do their work I don't see why not." Magnus spoke in his monotone voice. "Very well then we'll work on this lead with this hero of yours." Jonathan continued. "Oh one more thing. Do you happen to have any samples of the drug this cartel was smuggling?" Jamison attempted to clarify that they were not his allies but failed to do so. "Unfortunately I do not. All samples of the opiate go straight to Atom, the medicine and research facility. I'm told they have literal tons of the stuff." he stated, before pivoting the to topic at hand. "Katango Towers. I believe they are the largest distributors in Japan." he took a sip of his tea. "As for your alledged teammate." he paused dramatically, "The Alpha Female". "I see I'll make sure we look into that. Magus." Jonathan spoke as he turned to look at him. Magnus nodded and stepped aside tapping his ear. "Chen you get that? Atom and the Katango Towers. Get us info Asap." Magnus spoke, showing some semblance of emotion for the first time since they got there. "Ahh Aphrodite I see. Should be an interesting team up then." Jonathan replied with a nod. "Well is that all?" Jamison asked, wondering why the two heroes were still in his office after obtaining the information they so desired. "If you have no further questions, I suggest you show yourselves the door." "I suppose we'll be going then." Jonathan nodded as he stood from his chair and turned to leave. "Come on Magnus." He added as he continued out the door with Magnus close behind. The door shut as the two of them left the building presumably to plot their next move. Assessing the Threat After a long trip from New York City, Isabella and Kinari had finally landed in Japan. Unlike most who would take time to get used to the timezone, Isabella and her apprentice headed straight to Katango Towers, where they hoped to find important figures within the highest ranks of the cartel. "You ready for this?" Isabella asked Kinari. Kinari nodded, taking a deep breath, which caused her to slightly expand before releasing the air gently. "Do you have a plan, Ms. Isabella?" she asked gently, the girl becoming slightly worried. "What do you think they'll have in store for us?" "Well I'm pretty sure they'll try their best to cover their tracks the moment we arrive. It's our job to see through the illusion and uncover their secrets." She spoke, looking out the window. "Hopefully our sudden entrance makes them reckless and makes our job easier." Kinari nodded, seemingly excited yet nervous. "I'm ready when you are, La Mariposa." Isabella had then realized that she had forgetten to ask her intern one very important question. "Oh dear. How could I have forgotten. You're a hero and I'm not referring to you by your hero name. Please remind me as to what it is again." Kinari nodded. "It's Poppy." she responded. The name was a pun on her ability to POP like a balloon, something she modelled after an idol of hers. "Are we ready for this, La Mariposa?" From the moment the word left her mouth, Isabella knew who she where she got the inspiration from. Unfortunately, she could not bring herself to tell young Kinari about Pop Pap's weak state and current suspension. "Yes, I know we are." she responded. After about a twenty minute drive, the two arrived at Katango Tower. A couple minutes before the duo had arrived, the CEO of Katango, Nobu Orochi, had received notification of the CEO of Desire's arrival. He made it a habit to watch over his rival's movements. "An unannounced visit from the CEO of Desire." he thought. "No..this is heroine, La Mariposa, coming to visit me." Nobu concluded, before reaching for his phone. Dialing a certain pin, he reached the receptionist, "Let's welcome the Alpha Female." he told the receptionist, before hanging up. Nobu then dialed another number. "Initiate phase 3.." At the entrance, La Mariposa and Poppy were greeted by an entourage of bellhops, butlers, and paparazzi. "Isabella, Isabella. Look over here!" many shouted, attempting to get a good shot of the very popular model. "Are you finally selling the clothing line of Desire to Katango?" one shouted, then another followed. "Or is Katango becoming a key investor in the Hero Agency." everyone wanted a moment of Isabella's time. "Not surprising. I didn't actually think we'd come out undetected." Isabella thought to herself as she saw the large group of people. "So our enemy clearly knows we our here and has made the appropriate adjustments." she told her intern. "So what's our next move Poppy?" Poppy thought about it for a while before speaking. "I think we should split up. They've expected you but not me. I could sneak around without them noticing. I have practise sneaking back into my house." La Mariposa was skeptical; this was not the response she was expecting from the student. She hesitated. Then her speech at the Annual Women's March came to mind, where she spoke about independence and confidence. Kinari, no, Poppy seemed confident in her abilities, who was Isabella to doubt her. "Fair enough, stay low. Gotta make sure none of the reporters see you while I get out the car. Keep me posted through this..." she handed the intern, a device. "With this you'll be able to reach me whenever. I imagine security is gonna be tough, so be cautious." La Mariposa advised Poppy. "I believe in ya dear." Upon exiting the vehicle, she extended her wings to block any view of Kinari. The car drove off. "Good Luck..." "Oh my! Looks like you guys caught me again!" La Mariposa playfully giggled, posing for a couple of pictures. "Unfortunately I can't! I have some business I must attend to, but I'll be more than willing to answer any questions you have later!" she said with a big ol smile on her face. She knew how to deal with the press. It was like second nature to her. "See ya soon!" she winked at them, before walking in to Katango Towers. She was met by the receptionist. "Excuse me beautiful, is Nob-" Mr. Orochi interrupted the beauty. "Butterfly, darling, how are you doing." he came to greet the hero. His large muscular stature would confuse most, but he indeed attracted to the same sex; common for those in his line of work. "Oh am I blessed to see you! I was actually planning on calling you for a meeting but here you are!" he spoke obnoxiously loud. "Come come, let's talk upstairs." ---- Poppy was grateful for La Mariposa's trust in her, something that only empowered her further in this decision. She instructed the driver to keep driving to avoid suspicion as the young girl rolled out of the moving car. They were near the back of the building, and she knew of the potential risk of being caught. This was most likely one of the most secure locations; but it was exactly this that made it ideal, they wouldn't expect someone to be even attempt to break into the building from here. She scoped out the area, noticing the multiple camera pointed at the door. Then she noticed a lone vent trailing out of the building. She nodded as she inflated herself, floating over the cameras and gently deflating herself by the vent. Keeping some air within her, she released it in a sharp burst, pushing the vent grate inside. Before she would fall to the ground, she grabbed ahold of the vent, crawling inside. Having achieved the goal, she began to crawl around, searching for the mainframe. ---- Jonathan and Magnus stood atop another nearby building, suited up in their gear. "Chen was able to scan the security here, called it insignificant." Magnus spoke as he surveyed the building. "Of course he did that man's computer skills surpass even those of a god. Even supercomputers can't solve his algorithms." Jonathan responded. "He said he'd make our suits naturally bypass any motion sensors and stealth mode stops heat, sound, and cameras. Not to mention we have the master key to every room in the building." Jonathan smiled. "Assume stealth mode." "Roger." Magnus replied as the two became completely invisible. "Now we just need to find the other two and see if this building is a storehouse." Magnus spoke as the two leapt from the building, hovering in the air as they closed in on the place. ---- Back inside the building, Mr. Orochi had lead La Mariposa to his office. "Please have a seat." he asked of the young beauty. His office was quite extravagant, possessing numerous paintings and a large television. "Judging by your beautiful outfit, you are here as a La Mariposa and not CEO Fernandez. So how may I help you today dear?" La Mariposa made an effort to discretely survey the building as they headed towards Nobu’s office. She noticed his employees acting casual; it appeared rehearsed almost. But she kept this piece of information to herself, it was to circumstantial. Upon entering his office, Isabella took her seat. “Indeed, you are correct. This is not a discussion between two CEOs but rather a meeting between a hero and a cooperative source.” Isabella said almost threatening him. Nobu could sense Isa’s hostility. Yet despite her aggressiveness, he maintained his rather gay outlook. “Well how can I help you, outside of fixing those winter boot you have on?” he snickered. “Rumors of Omoikane being connected to some of the most influential people in Japan have reached me.” She started, “I’m not surprised I haven’t heard much, but how about you? As a highly regarded CEO with no political nor hero connections, I wouldn’t be surprised if they reached out to you in any way.” Nobu did not hesitate in the slightest and spoke confidently. “Sorry to tell you I haven’t heard anything. If I had, I would have reported it to the police or you for that matter.” Despite his answer, La Mariposa was still skeptical. “You do understand, lying to a hero about a crime is a criminal offense. If we find anything, no matter how small, you could be facing some major time.” Isabella retorted, trying to raise the heat a bit. “Well I’m glad I haven’t then.” He giggled, before his face turned more serious. “But in all honesty, I really try to keep my hands clean.” Nobu concluded, hoping that would be the end of the discussion, “Well better safe than sorry, right?” Isabella smirked, rising from her seat. “Well if you don’t have anything to hide then how about we put it to the test.” Still unfazed, Nobu responded. “How do you mean?” “With your permission, I’d like you to take a whiff of my aroma. With it you’ll be forced to speak the truth. Then we can remove any reasonable doubt” Isabella said. “And if I refuse.” Nobu spat, appearing to be a little more defensive. “With all due respect, I’ve heard some of your quirk aromas are not the most pleasant things.” “That would be your right as a Japanese citizen.” La Mariposa commenced, intentionally pausing for effect. “But then I’d have to go get a warrant, and well. You know the press. They’re like dehydrated animals, thirsty for water. Who knows what might slip out while they’re harassing me.” Nobu took a moment to respond. “Now now, I was only playing. Let’s get this over with so I can get back to work.” He responded, in much more aggressive tone. At that moment, Isabella’s wings expanded and glowed purple. Sealing her eyes, she thought about Kinari and her faith in her. Suddenly a green gas emerged from her wings. “Take a long deep breathe.” And so Nobu did and coughed in response of doing so.He felt different, he couldn’t describe how so, but he felt different. “So now what?” “I would to ask you one more time, do you know anything about the Omoikane Cartel?” She questioned, seeing if the detective’s skills were as good as he proclaimed to be. “N- yes, I know.” He told Isabella, shocked. “What the fuck is this stuff?” he yelled, his tone almost transforming completely. La Mariposa was quick to follow up. “What do you know about the Cartel?” He rose from his chair. “I’d like to ask you to leave my office!” he demanded. “Why are you connected to the Omoikane Cartel?” she persisted, hoping he’d slip once more. But he did not, rather he quickly pressed a special pin on his phone which activated a defense mechanism. Smoke began to fill the room. He suddenly disappeared. “What a cunt…” she thought, beginning to flap her wings to blow away to smoke. Once it was cleared, she realized Nobu had escaped. Pressing her headsets, she attempted to reach out to his intern. “Where are you Poppy?” ---- Poppy was quick to respond. "Hello, La Mariposa." she began, descending into the server room. "I'm in their server room right now, going to download any personal and/or encrypted files in a bit." With that, Poppy pulled out a flash drive before finding the private server box, inserting her drive into it. Now all she had to do was wait for it to download. "It'll take me five minutes, La Mariposa." "Little girl are you with Mariposa?" A voice echoed from beside her, the cloaking dropped to reveal a shimmering black figure, it was human shaped but had no face and shimmered like metal. "That's her intern Poppy", a voice called to him through ear. "I see so you're her intern then. Seems you and I are on the same mission." He added as he plugged his own drive into the box. "Chen you're in, go wild" Poppy had turned around instantly with her left hand inflated, ready to attack. She did lower her guard slightly once she realized that they were on the same mission. She turned away, not letting her hand deflate. She awaited patiently for her drive to download, and eventually it did, making a loud PING noise as it did. She removed her drive and concealed it once more. She pressed her headset, making contact with La Mariposa. "I have the drive with the information. I'll head out now." Glad to hear the voice of her intern, La Mariposa knew her trust was not misplaced. "Good, I believe he went down to the buildings basement. I want you to first go outside, and clear out the press from the building. It's not safe here anymore. Let me know when that is complete." she spoke into her mic, before rushing out of the room. There she was suddenly met by a an alarm sirening across the halls. Doors began to lock and her options were limited. "Damn, if somebody could open this door." "Well someone is getting a bad report from me." Jonathan thought as the girl disappeared from view. "Chen do you see La Mariposa, I was hoping to connect to her through the kid but that clearly isn't the case." "Yeah yeah shut up I'm on it." A voice replied in his ear. "So with the camera's and such I found her, alarms are going off, locked door, and a couple floors up from where you are. I'll patch you through." "Thanks Chen." Jonathan replied as he heard a little static before he was patched through. "La Mariposa hello, Jupiter of S.U.I.T here. I've gotten my friend to patch you and I into a separate comms network. This would have been easier but your intern seems to be very, uncomfortable about working with new people. Anyways please fill me in on the situation here." He spoke as the alarms would stop and the door in front of her would open. The name did not ring a bell. "SUIT, Jupiter..." La Mariposa could not recall neither the heroes name nor the organization. "Probably some american hero agency." she thought before responding. "She is just an intern. Can't expect a kid to know all the rules." La Mariposa giggled, before breaking the situation. "Well I imagine you were sent here by Mr. Jamison, so I'll give you the general summary. I had a meeting with the CEO of Katango and after utilizing some interrogation tactics, he eventually cracked and ran. He obviously activated his alarm to create distance between us. But clearly you've got it handled." she smirked, before rushing to follow Nobu. "I'm on the move!" "I'd expect a kid to know teamwork at least." Jonathan replied. "I see, one of my comrades is following him on the camera's while the other is patrolling the perimeter of the building. He'll create a path to Nobu by turing on security lights in the right direction." He spoke, removing his flashdrive from the system. "My guy is currently within their private server now so any and all information they posses is now ours, I'm betting Nobu used his email at least once here. We'll be able to reach through and take down anyone he's ever emailed. For now though keep on Nobu and I'll try to catch up to you two." Jonathan responded happily. Pleased with Jupiter's technological feats, La Mariposa responded to the hero joyfully. "I don't know who ya are? But you're really making this a lot easier. Thanks hun!" she winked at the camera, before dashing through the halls to find her target. Against My Will Nobu swiftly made his way to the basement. "Son of a bitch, I should've tested my luck against the police with my lawyer present." he thought realizing how careless he was. But one cannot dwell in the past, thus, Nobu focused on the battle ahead of him. "I need to make this quick." he concluded, going to the most ideal room that suits his quirk for combat. Isabella eventually made her way to Katango Tower's basement, where she knew Nobu would be found in the next room. "I have located the target, I'm about to move." she stated, curious to know if her new ally would make it in time for combat. With no immediate response, she headed into the room, where she laid eyes on the soon to be former CEO of Katango. "I really hoped it didn't have to be like this..." Nobu began, barefoot and in a specific battle stance. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he knew a battle awaited him. "We can avoid this bloodshed and you can simply keep this a secret between us. I really didn't do anything wrong." Isabella had no interest in listening to what Nobu had to say. It was time to take him under her custody. "You're coming with me Nobu Orochi." she exclaimed, before dashing at Nobu with super human speed, hoping to punish him with a powerful kick to the gut and render him useless. "I'm sorry for what may follow after..." he stated, as the ground itself became one of the most valuable metal in the world; gold. Upon it's transformation, a wall would emerge between the heroine and Nobu, negating her attack. From the spike-like constructs emerged wall with the objective of piercing the heroine. "I can't watch..." he spat, as hoped the hero was caught but refused to imagine the sight. She was surprised to say the least. To think Nobu, a homosexual obnoxious CEO of a clothing company could possess such a versatile combat quirk, Isabella simply did not expect it. But she had little time to truly absorb this fact, as she needed to counter his assault. As the wall emerged from the golden ground, she immediately created distance between herself and it. Upon the summoning of the spikes, she leaped upwards, noticing the his quirk had not reached the skies yet. "Based on his lack of shoes, his quirk appears to be contact based." she thought, staying afloat through her wings. "Gold huh? Was that one of the things Omoikane promised you when you colluded with them!" she yelled, attempting to bait her target. Noticing that she avoided, his assault his eyes once again locked onto her. "Should've known that wouldn't have been enough to do you in. You wouldn't be the number six hero if I could beat you so easily." he spoke with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Nobu was not used to combat, his quirk was indeed versatile and powerful, but it was clearly not in the right hands. Yet, raw power might be enough to beat her. Manipulating the ground, dozens of humongous in size would emerge, stretching the ground thin. Nobu would encase himself in a sphere of gold, to protect himself from the maiden's counter attack, if she were able to do so. "I hope I don't have to take one of these." he mumbled to himself, gazing at a detonator before putting it back into his pocket. As the two duked it out, neither of them noticed a man enter the room. Completely silent and invisible he moved from the shadows and intercepted the gold from the side ramming straight through it and knocking the attack aimed at Mariposa apart. "You realize gold is one of the most malleable metals out there." The dark figure stated. "Against literally any alloy it stands no chance." Juipter had arrived on scene. "I think it's time for a tag team tango. Wouldn't you say so Mariposa?" Isabella recognized the voice; it was the man she had spoken to before. "Happy I can finally put face to the name." she told Jupiter, before breaking down the situation again. "It appears he has a gold transmutation quirk. Contact based, I believe. His experience is minimal, but his quirk is quite versatile." she spoke into the mic, making sure Nobu could not hear their conversation. "I have a way to restrain him without having to harm him, but I require an opening. Think you can do that?" La Mariposa asked, remaining airborne while she awaited his response. Her defense still on high alert. With the entire circumference covering his line of sight, he let a small little crack open so he could see what was the outcome of his attack. "Shit, another hero. Who is that?" he spoke to himself, upon noticing the unknown hero. "Shit shit shit. My plate was already full with Isabella, now I have to deal with someone else. Maybe I should call him." he noted before the crack was sealed one more. Suddenly, the giant sphere of gold began to move to the closest wall, where he would then have control of both below and the side of him. With much more gold at his disposal, dozens of spike would emerge at random in an attempt to pierce both heroes. "This shouldn't be too hard to deal with." Jupiter spoke as he jumped back and a small diamond-like object formed from the suit. It spun around and pointed itself towards the gold, opening and firing off a beam of energy that sliced through the approaching spikes. "Mariposa go, I'll cover you." He spoke, aiming the diamond to blast away any gold that would attempt to interfere with her. Yet again piercing another hole into his sphere, he notice the energy slicing through his gold spikes. The pieces severed would revert into concrete as a result. "Shit shit shit shit!" he exclaimed as he realized his gold hadn't done any damage to his foes yet. "I gotta get out of here!" he mummbled with a bit of fear in his voice. Suddenly the wall reverted back to stone and the spiked ground began to cover his current sphere with more layers of gold. "It's now or never, we can't let him escape!" Isabella announced before descending towards the gradually increasing defense. "Based on the fact the wall is no longer under his control means he's probably heading below the building to escape." she thought to herself, always quick to assess a situation. "Get me in!" she demanded of her new ally, showing signs of her alpha and bossy like mentality. "If this wasn't urgent I'd be sitting here till I got a please." Jupiter teased back before four more diamonds formed behind him and they all began firing off energy beams towards the gold shield, aiming to melt it away and expose Nobu to a beating from Mariposa. "Chen, standby for wrap up." He spoke. "What the fuck are they!?!" Nobu commented, fearful of the path that was laid out for the heroes to capture him. Several meters below ground, Nobu thought he would have made a clean escape. "How, how are they so strong?" he questioned, as he rushed to get the detonator from his pocket to even the playing field. With incredible speed, La Mariposa accelerated downwards to apprehend her company rival. "Stop!" she announced, noticing him reaching for the drug in his pocket. With little time to react, La Mariposa began to imagine dirty thoughts. Her face blushed red and at that moment a pink aroma emerged from her body. Unlike the green trustworthy aroma, this gas did not require the target to intake it. With gold sealing the man in, the pink gas would attempt to turn the man into stone. "I won't let you sign your death warrant!" As Mariposa charged, Jupiter's beams bore holes in the ground. A gold sphere was unearthed and bombarded with raw energy. "If you take that you're just taking the worst way out. I'd just give up and preserve your mind. It's more precious than you realize." He spoke. Just as his mouth was about to connect with the drug, it along with his arm turned to stone. Soon enough, the rest of his body would solidify into the rock hard substance. "So this is it, the power of a hero..." he spoke, right before he was complete incapacitated. Everything that was gold would completely revert to its original substance. Category:Roleplays Category:Finished Roleplays Category:War on Drugs Arc